cascadefandomcom-20200214-history
A Revolutionary Tale Script
Rouge: What's going on? Decoe: Looks like a full-blown space scurbish, and we're right in the middle! Bocoe: I cannot tell you who they are Doctor, but I have a feeling they are not exactly friendly! Eggman: Now, lets not get histerical. It's only Sonic and his peebrain posy. Leon: The warships are coming at us from everywhere! Jetface: We're way outnumbered! Fatwagon: We can't turn back it's too late! Molly: I'll distract the satellite ships, you aim for the fortress and give it everything you've got! Comrades: Roger! Metarex Trooper: They are aimed at the mothership, sir. Pale Bayleaf: Then we must teach them a lesson. Bocoe: Something tells me it's not Sonic! Decoe: This is someone a whole lot crankier! Eggman: Quit quivering you clanking clods, we'll call on our secret weapon! Oh Shadow, it seems we're in a bit of a pickle, see what you can do. Molly: Could that be Black Wind? Leon: Molly, you okay? Jetface: Who was that guy, he came out of nowhere! Fatwagon: What next? Molly: Lets follow him, we may not be the only resistance out here, come on! Pale Bayleaf: It appears our enemies are more resourceful than we thought, that's enough for now. Metarex Trooper: Yes sir. Retreat, immediately. Pale Bayleaf: We'll be watching, and when they least expect it, we'll strike again- and this time, we'll destroy them! Molly: We're very grateful to you! Eggman: Think nothing of it, those Metarex can certainly be a nuisance with a capital N! Molly: This is Cascade, our home planet. My friends and I are the only ones living here now. They've arranged a welcome reception for you at the base, I'm sure they'd be greatly honored if you'd come. We'll see you there! Eggman: I'd be happy to come, now I know there's a chaos emerald lying amongst those wretched ruins down there! See what you can find, Shadow. Shadow: I'll take a look around. Eggman: Be discreet, if Rouge and her sticky fingers find out there are chaos emeralds floating about why she's liable to- Rouge: I'm liable to what, Eggy Poo? Bokkun: Uh oh, talk about busted! Rouge: You're afraid I just might snatch them up for myself. How can I ever convince you I'm on the level? Eggman: Yeah right, take Rouge with you but you'd better keep an eye on her! Chris In Memory: Eggman doesn't care about you, he only wants to use you to get what he wants, don't you see that?! Of course I do! Shadow transported us to Space Colony ARK! Rouge In Memory: That's right, Shadow, wasn't that the home of your friend Maria? Sonic In Memory: We all know you're just collecting them for Dr Eggman, he's really got you fooled hasn't he pal? Molly: Shadow! Sorry, I just wanted to thank you, what you did...I mean it was really incredible! Shadow: Yeah. Molly: No, I mean it Shadow, how did you do it? You destroyed those ships in seconds flat! My comrades and I were really impressed and I just- huh? I just want to know more about you, like where you learned to battle like that, you were amazing! Shadow: Drop it, okay? Molly: Oh, no! I didn't mean to make him angry..... Rouge: Don't worry, hon. He's always grumpy. Molly: Why is that? Rouge: You got me! But just because he's a hero doesn't mean he's Prince Charming, that strong silent jazz drives me batty. Molly: Wait, you attacked four Metarex ships like it was nothing at all! I've never seen bravery like that before, it was like the legend of Black Wind! Shadow: Never heard of him. Molly: Long ago there was a great hero named Black Wind. We called him that because he came out of the night to fight for our people and was never seen again. For a moment when I first saw you outside my ship I thought maybe you were him. You're a hero! Shadow? Shadow: You're wrong, I'm no hero. Rouge: That's right, he's just out for himself, aren't you Shadow? Shadow: Well you should talk, you'd do just about anything to get what you want. Leon: That's right Doctor, if you hadn't come along, who knows what would've happened? Jetface: Thanks to you the resistance lives on!